memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
T'Kuvma
T'Kuvma [[Klingoński|Klingońska] : tIquvma] to przedstawiciel gatunku Klingonów, członek Klingońskiego Imperium. Wierzył w zjednoczone Imperium, życie z honorem oraz według nauk Kahlessa. Jego poglądy i działania były bardzo nacjonalistyczne. Według jego zwolenników w nim odrodził się duch Kahless Niezapomnianego. Opis Żył w pierwszej połowie 23 wieku jako syn Klingońskiego Wielkiego Domu. Dom stracił swoją władzę, a jego statek Sarkofag został porzucony. Z biegiem czasu zauważył, że brak jedności Klingonów pod jednym przywódcą doprowadziło do osłabienia Imperium. Większość jego braci nie podążało za naukami Kahless. Dlatego rozpoczął gromadzić wokół siebie Klingonów bez domów oraz gotowych żyć według starożytnych nauk Kahlessa. Wraz z nimi przywrócił statek Sarkofag do pełnej funkcjonalności oraz świetności, który stał się bazą operacyjną oraz centrum jego nowego domu. Opracował również urządzenie maskujące, które zainstalował w swojej flocie. Żeby do doprowadzić do zjednoczenia Klingonów pod jednym przywódcą i za jednym celem opracował plan prowadzący do wojny między Zjednoczoną Federacją Plant i Klingońskim Imperium. Miało to doprowadzić do zjednoczenia wszystkich Domów i wszystkich Klingonów za jednym celem, żeby Klingońskie Imperium było ponownie silne i zjednoczone. Plan zakładał zwabienie floty Federacji i wezwanie przywódców Wielkich Domów, żeby ich przekonać, że Federacja stanowi zagrożenie dla tożsamości i kultury Klingońskiej. W 2250-tych prowadził przygotowania do zrealizowania jego planu. Do tego celu użył Latarnię, która została dostarczona do binarnego systemu UFC 012073. Lokalizacja była idealna ponieważ system znajdował się na krawędzi terytorium Federacji i przekaźnik komunikacyjny. Po zakończeniu wszystkich przygotowań, Klingoni uszkodzili przekaźnik komunikacyjny, a statek Sarkofag aktywował maskowanie oczekując przybycia statku Starfleet. Działania te doprowadziły do reakcji z strony Starfleet, która wysłała statek w celu przeprowadzenia napraw i określenia przyczyn jego awarii. (DIS: The Vulcan Hello) 2256 SD 1205.98 (data szacunkowa) (przed). T'Kuvma wygłosił mowę do swoich zwolenników w celu wzmocnienia ich wiary w sprawę. :[Pl.] : (w Klingońskim) "Przybywają. Atom po atomie, będą kręcić się wokół nas i wezmą, wszystko czym jesteśmy. Jest tylko jeden sposób na pokonanie tego zagrożenia. Przez zjednoczenie dwudziestu czterech domów naszego własnego imperium. Zapomnieliśmy o Kahless Niezapomnianym, ostatnim który zjednoczył nasze plemiona. Razem, pod jednym kredo, pozostańmy Klingonami! Właśnie dlatego zapalamy tego dnia światło naszej latarni. Żeby zebrać naszych ludzi. Aby zewrzeć naszą broń przeciwko tym, których zgubne pozdrowienie jest... (po angielsku) przychodzimy w pokoju." :[Ang.] : (in Klingonese) "They are coming. Atom by atom, they will coil around us and take all that we are. There is one way to confront this threat. By reuniting the twenty-four warring houses of our own empire. We have forgotten the Unforgettable, the last to unify our tribes: Kahless. Together, under one creed, remain Klingon! That is why we light our beacon this day. To assemble our people. To lock arms against those whose fatal greeting is... (in English) we come in peace." 2256 SD 1207.54-1207.95 (data szacunkowa). Ciało Rejac zostało odzyskane przez Klingonów, po czym T'Kuvma poprowadził rytuał śmierci podczas, którego trumna z Rejac dołączyła do innych wojowników na kadłubie statku. Jako następny krok chciał wyznaczyć następnego Nosiciela Pochodni. Wezwał do wystąpienia następnego w linii rodziny co było honorem. Po chwili wahania zgłosił się Or'Eq brat Rejac. Nie był pewien, czy inni Klingoni odpowiedzią na jego wezwanie. T'Kuvma był pewien, ponieważ tak nakazywało proroctwo i wszyscy przybędą do miejsca światła Kahlessa, gdy zaświeci się na nocnym niebie. Or'Eq nadal wątpił, że statki przylecą przez galaktykę z powodu bajki. T'Kuvma oznajmił, że jego wątpliwości zniesławiają tylko jego. Wtedy z pośród zgromadzonych Klingonów wyłonił się Voq, syn nikogo, który chciał zapalić latarnię. T'Kuvma stwierdził, że nie posiadał własnego rodzinnego ostrza. Dlatego nie mógł przyjąć pierworodztwa domu szlacheckiego. Był niegodny. Odpowiedział, że był godzien. Nie przez krew, ale wiarę. Służył światłu Kahless i odradzał się w jego płomieniach. Przypalił rękę na jednej pochodni znajdującej się na mostku. T'Kuvma uznał go za tego, który przeżył swoje życie na zewnątrz i pragnienie bycia częścią czegoś większego niż on sam. Niektórzy mogli postrzegać kolor jego skóry jako błąd natury. On nazywał to lustrem, bo widział siebie w nim. L'Rell poinformował przywódcę, sensory dalekiego zasięgu pokazywał ruch, zgodnie z prze-widywaniami. T'Kuvma był zadowolony, że nadszedł czas. Wziął swój Bat'leth i przekazał Voq. Honor Nosiciela Pochodni teraz należał do niego. Światło pochodni. (DIS: The Vulcan Hello) Historia 11 Maj, 2256 SD 1207.3. Zgodnie z założeniami T'Kuvma do systemu przybył statek Starfleet, U.S.S. Shenzhou, NCC-1227 dowodzony przez Kapitana Philippa Georgiou. (DIS: The Vulcan Hello) 2256 SD 1207.30-1207.48 (data szacunkowa). Kiedy Starfleet prowadziło inspekcję przekaźnika komunikacyjnego, T'Kuvma wysłał na Latarnię Kahlessa jego przedstawiciela Rejac znanego wśród Klingonów jako Nosiciel Pochodni, którego zadaniem była ochrona latarni i jeśli to było możliwe zainicjowanie wrogości. (DIS: The Vulcan Hello) 2256 SD 1207.48-1207.54 (data szacunkowa). Po przybyciu na Latarnię oficera Starfleet, Rejac użył swój miecz, żeby zabić wroga. Jednak atak się nie powiódł, ponieważ został pchnięty na jego własny miecz. Po czym dryfowali w przestrzeń kosmiczną. (DIS: The Vulcan Hello) 2256 SD 1207.54-1207.95 (data szacunkowa). Ciało Rejac zostało odzyskane przez Klingonów, po czym T'Kuvma wybrał na jego następcę Voq. (DIS: The Vulcan Hello) 2256 SD 1207.87-1207.89 (data szacunkowa). Kiedy statek Starfleet wycelował swoje fazer działa w Latarnie, T'Kuvma zdecydował się wyłączenie maskowania. Od statku Starfleet wyszła zakodowana wiadomość do terytorium Federacji. (DIS: The Vulcan Hello) 2256 SD 1207.95-1207.97 (data szacunkowa). USS Shenzhou, NCC-1227 skontaktowała się z Dowództwem Starfleet w celu przekazania oceny określonej sytuacji. (DIS: The Vulcan Hello) 2256 SD 1207.97 (data szacunkowa). T'Kuvma aktywował Latarnię. Była to prośba o wsparcie ponieważ był to pierwszy kontakt od wielu lat między Klingonami i Federacją. (DIS: The Vulcan Hello) 2256 SD 1208.02 (data szacunkowa). Na jego wezwanie przybyło 24 statków przywódców Wielkich Domów do systemu UFC 021073. (DIS: The Vulcan Hello) Przekonał ich po przybyciu posiłków Starfleet, że nie przybyli to jak zawsze głosili, że "przybywają w pokoju". Zjednaczając pod jego przywództwem 24 Domy zapoczątkował Wojnę Federacja-Klingońskie Imperium. Kategoria:Klingoni Kategoria:Dom T'Kuvma